


Drawn to Her

by aurora_australis, LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet, Original Artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: Phryne and Jack visit a gallery exhibition and stumble upon a very special work of art.Artwork by LeChatNoir1918, story by aurora_australis.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 123





	Drawn to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, And...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413272) by [aurora_australis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis), [LeChatNoir1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918). 



> A slightly different collaboration for our Yes, And-iversary!

\---------------------

“Would you like some more wine, miss?”

The words, spoken at a perfectly normal volume, seemed oddly loud to Phryne’s ears. That made sense though, she supposed; it was almost quiet in the gallery now, the riotous noise that had marked the unveiling of the new exhibition replaced with quiet murmurs and thoughtful whispers as the crowd appraised each new piece for it’s potential.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, exchanging her empty glass for a rather full one. She smiled — of course Mildred would let the booze flow freely tonight; intoxicated art lovers were generous art lovers.

Speaking of lovers…

She scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar set of broad shoulders, but came up empty. Phryne frowned, wondering when exactly was the last time she’d seen Jack. He’d been with her through the opening toast, and then in the main gallery for a while. But after they left to explore all the other pieces he’d stayed behind in a smaller room — a converted pantry, really — when she’d left to catch up with an old friend by the bar. Surely he couldn’t still be there…

Phryne found her way to the pantry-cum-mini-gallery and the man standing alone inside.

Just where she’d left him.

Phryne sighed fondly and sidled up to him. “Jaaaaaack,” she drawled, prepared to tease him about always watching a good party from outside, but was surprised when he jumped slightly at her greeting, mesmerized as he was by the painting before him.

His lips curled up in a small, embarrassed smile.

“Miss Fisher,” he acknowledged, automatically offering her his arm, which she happily took. “How is your friend?”

“In good health and good spirits.” She nodded at her wine glass and continued. “Though I suspect these spirits had something to do with that.” She noticed his own glass was almost untouched and her frown returned. “Is everything all right, Jack?”

Jack turned to look at her quizzically. “Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well you’re not enjoying the complimentary wine or the free hors d'oeuvres and you’ve clearly been hiding in this broom closet since I left you.”

He rolled his eyes at her words and then took a large sip of his wine as though to prove her wrong.

“First of all, I am not hiding. We’re here to appreciate the art. I’m appreciating it.”

“There’s more art out there, you know.” Phryne indicated the rest of the gallery with her free hand.

“There is,” he concurred. “But I like what’s in here.” He turned back towards the wall and Phryne opened her mouth to argue further when it suddenly clicked that what Jack meant by that was the painting before him. She followed his eyes to take it in for herself.

It was gorgeous, of course, everything Mildred had assembled tonight was, all from new artists with fresh ideas. But it was also… slightly haunting. Phryne examined it closer and then examined the man standing next to her. She bit back a smile at his entranced expression.

“Should I be jealous, Jack?” she asked, nodding at the woman in the painting. He snorted in response and bumped her shoulder with his own.

“Hardly,” he assured her, tilting his head a little as he continued to consider the work. “But don’t you think it’s breathtaking?”

Phryne pursed her lips. “Actually, I think it’s a little sad. A lady alone, waiting by the shore? Reminds me of those women who paced the widow’s walks in all those poems from America.”

Jack swiveled his head abruptly to look at her. “Is that really what you see?” he asked in surprise.

“Don’t you?”

“No, I…” He squinted a little, taking it in with a detective’s critical eye. “Look, I don’t have your art,” he smirked knowingly, “ _history_ , but I don’t see her as waiting at all. Look at her stance, she’s poised to move. And the lantern… the light draws the eye, but it’s not for anyone else’s benefit. She’s not holding it up to be seen from afar. It’s _hers_. To help light her way.”

Phryne looked at the painting, trying to see it through Jack’s eyes. “And the umbrella?” she asked.

“Well it’s rather off to the side and slightly behind her, so…. I think it’s a defense if she needs one, but she’s not going to block her view with it unless she has to.”

Phryne nodded absently, fascinated by his description. “What do you make of the storm?” she inquired, curious for him to continue.

Jack furrowed his brow, giving her question serious consideration. “Hard to tell if it’s coming or going, really, though the seagull would indicate it’s passed. And in any case it doesn’t matter. Look at her stance — she’s… coiled, almost. Her dress may be moved by the winds, but she is not. She’s… well to me, she’s all potential energy about to be released. She’s not waiting for anything; she’s setting out for herself.”

Phryne examined the painting again, Jack’s passionate words and the beauty of the work itself blending into a sum greater than either part.

Suddenly she loved it too.

“You’ve really given this some thought,” she said softly, her eyes still on the piece.

“I have,” he admitted, and then lifted his wine and made another admission. “Plus, this isn’t actually my first glass.”

She laughed and pulled him closer. Jack dropped a kiss to the top of her head and for a moment they just stood together, taking it in.

“She reminds me of you,” he confessed quietly. “That might have something to do with it too.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled into his bicep. “Does she now? And what about you? What reminds you of you?”

Jack huffed out a half chuckle. “I can be the bird,” he decided.

She laughed quietly then turned, ready to leave and look elsewhere, but Jack seemed reluctant to follow.

“Do you want to stay?” she asked. She would, of course, if he wanted, but there was quite a bit more she wanted to show him. She was surprised, though, when her question caused him to blush, just a little, at the tips of his ear. “What is it?” she wondered aloud.

Jack sighed. “You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

Jack rolled his eyes again, this time at himself. “I just… I don’t like the idea of someone buying her. I can’t shake this feeling that no one should own this.” He offered her a wry smile and shrugged his shoulders at his own foolishness — they both knew the work was here to be sold of course — but Phryne just found it endearing. She looked closer at the price tag.

“It’s actually quite reasonable, Jack, you could purchase it yourself.”

To her surprise, he shook his head.

“No one,” he repeated firmly. “Not even me.” Phryne stared at him for a minute, but he didn’t elaborate, just straightened himself up and turned them both towards the door.

“Free hors d'oeuvres did you say?”

Phryne laughed brightly and followed him out.

\---------------------

Jack had just collected their coats, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find one of the waitstaff behind him.

“Yes?” Jack asked.

“Miss Fisher asks that you join her once more in the broom closet,” the young man said, a little confused, but doing his best to convey the message perfectly.

 _Ah yes_ , Jack thought, _another besotted bright young thing_.

“Thank you,” he said, gathering the coats in his arms and making his way back through the now much smaller crowd to the mini-gallery he’d spent the first half of the evening in.

“You beckoned,” he said with mock exasperation. Phryne just smiled cheerfully at his entrance.

“Hello Jack!” She walked over to him and began to take the coats out of his arms. At his confused expression, she shrugged. “You’ll need your arms to carry her.” Phryne nodded behind her at the painting and Jack’s jaw dropped open.

“Phryne, I told you, I’m not — ”

“I bought it, Jack. And now I’m freely giving it to you, which means, technically, no one owns it. What you choose to do with it is entirely up to you, though I do think it would look splendid in your study.”

“Phryne…” He trailed off, not exactly sure what he wanted to say. It was just a painting, of course, but it felt… important. Phryne must have sensed it too, because all the teasing left her voice.

“Freely given. Always, Jack, freely given. That’s what makes it so valuable.”

Jack cleared his throat and nodded. He could argue, of course, against the expense or the implication, but who would that really serve? Jack liked to think that for all his foibles, he was a wiser man than that.

“Thank you,” he said instead. “I love it.”

The smile that lit up Phryne’s face at his answer let him know he had absolutely made the right decision. Then she pushed the coats back at him.

“I was only teasing, of course, you don’t really have to carry it. They’re coming to wrap it up for us soon, and then they’ll deliver it to you whenever is convenient. But I thought you might like one more moment alone before we go.” She turned to leave, but he caught her arm and pulled her close, flattening the coats between them and kissing her softly.

“Thank you,” he repeated, and he meant for so much more than the painting.

Phryne cupped his jaw with her hand, gently stroking his cheek before turning him back to face the framed piece on the wall. She didn’t leave his embrace, though, and cuddled close they looked at the work in silence for a long few moments before Phryne spoke, her face straight ahead, eyes fixed on the painting.

“You’re wrong, you know,” she said quietly and Jack chuckled.

“Am I then? About what this time?” he asked.

“You’re not the bird, Jack. I think you’re the light.”

Jack had no response for that except to hold her closer still, which Phryne happily reciprocated.

No response, but always a choice, and one he was deliriously happy to make over and over again.

Freely.

**Author's Note:**

>  **LeChatNoir's Notes:**  
>  WHERE TO START….. I remember the first message Aurora sent me a little over a year ago, bringing up the idea of a collab. I spent a good few minutes fangirling (though let’s be real… have I ever stopped? No.) and then of course agreed. Would have been a fool to pass up the opportunity to work with one of my favourite writers on this planet. And the journey has been more fun and incredible than I ever could have imagined! From the original "Yes, And" to our AfterDark spinoff, it’s been an amazing adventure so far. Every single chapter and exchange is a delight to work on and do.  
> My dearest Aurora, I admire your talents endlessly, you are brilliant and an amazing human, you continue to baffle me with your skills. This collab has enriched my life so much and I am looking forward to all that is to come; heaven knows I am far from tired of doing these with you 😘❤️
> 
> **\-------**
> 
> **Aurora's Notes:**  
>  So last month I put some October-themed prompts up on Tumblr and the lovely whopooh prompted me with “whispers” and “umbrella.” What came to mind was a vague idea of Jack in a museum admiring a painting that reminded him of Phryne and, as luck would have it, LeChatty and I had already sort of been toying with the idea of doing something fun for our Yes, And-iversary...
> 
> Voila!
> 
> I gave her the general idea and the two-word prompt and GOOD GRAVY LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID!!! Honestly, is it any wonder I hitched my wagon to her star a year ago and never looked back? 😍
> 
> Happy And-iversary to one of my very favorite artists and people, and to all of you as well. I truly hope you’re enjoying this collaboration as much as we are, because we really really are. ❤️
> 
> P.S. Jack and I are agreed, babe - your work is, as always, breathtaking. Thank you for sharing it with us lucky fans.


End file.
